


Don't Insult Sherlock Around John Watson

by Deerstalker221



Series: Johnlock Prompts Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is a Dick, BAMF John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Hurt Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalker221/pseuds/Deerstalker221
Summary: Prompt Fill:John defending Sherlock when one of the Yarders insults him at a crime sceneBonus points if it’s Anderson being crass and what he says is so choking that John ends up punching him.Extra love if Sherlock was trying to ignore Anderson (even if everyone could see he was hurt by the words) and is surprised/touched by John's actions because nobody ever bothered standing up for him.





	

"Please, for God's sake don't deduce any of the Yarders, Sherlock." John's exasperated voice cut through the silence of the cab. He could tell how irratated Sherlock had been, having gone so long without a case. Sherlock gave a sidelong glance to John and sighed.  
"Why not?" He spat.  
"Because I really don't want Greg asking me to go for a pint so he can whine and complain about you." John explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. The doctor glanced at Sherlock and his eyes softened at the hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry, love. I just don't like it when Greg feels he has to vent about what you've said to someone. He doesn't do it to be nasty." John reached out a hand to touch Sherlock's arm as he smiled at the man. "I love you." He leant closer to the detective.

Sherlock's steely eyes slipped down to John's face and he couldn't keep the grin from his lips as an overwhelming sense of compassion spiked within him. He pressed his lips to John's head and nodded. "Okay, I won't deduce any of the Yarders." His voice was accompanied with the petulance of a child. John grinned at that and glanced up to Sherlock's eyes.  
"Promise me?"  
"For God's sake John, yes. I promise." He snapped but was silenced by John pressing his lips to Sherlock's in a gentle and loving kiss.

As the cab pulled up by the entrance of Barts, Sherlock flew from the car, leaving John to pay the fare, and sped down towards the morgue, ignoring the receptionist shouting that "He couldn't go down there." John trotted behind and smiled apologetically at the woman as he followed Sherlock towards the morgue. The doors to the morgue flew open as Sherlock stormed through dramatically, leaving John in his wake. Laying on the table was the corpse that had been obtained from the crime scene. "Why is she here?" Sherlock asked exasperated. Greg shrugged his shoulders.  
"We brought her here."

"Yes I know that!" Sherlock snapped and rolled his eyes, but when they landed on John's irritated face he sighed and smiled softly at the DI. "I know that, but I want to know why has she been taken from the scene before I got there?" His voice a lot calmer this time. Greg's eyes widened at the sudden change in the detective and turned to John for an explanation. Upon making eye contact with the doctor he received a shrug and turned back to Sherlock.  
"The body wasn't originally from the warehouse that we found her in. She had been taken there. I took photos of the scene and Anderson has been ordered to write a forensic report on the scene itself. So we decided to bring her here." 

Sherlock nodded. "Fine." And took it upon himself to glance at the body. He swiftly ran from side to side of the victim, muttering under his voice and skittishly glancing through his magnifying glass. As he worked, Anderson walked into the room and surveyed what had changed since he had last been there. "Oh for god's sake. What is the freak doing here?" He whined at Lestrade, who then glanced warily at Sherlock, who ignored the comment in favor of working. At that sight, Lestrade glanced back to John who again smiled in return. The flabbergasted DI just shrugged. "He's the best one to solve this case." 

Anderson scoffed. "Really? We have an entire police force and we have this arsehole come in, insult us and shout about the crime scene?" The man's voice was full of accusation and hatred that John couldn't merely stand back and watch his boyfriend be verbally insulted and try to ignore such insults through John asking him to do so. Anderson eyed John up and down and chuckled mockingly. "What a fucking fairy. He gets his pet to protect his faggot --" Before Anderson could finish his sentence he had hit the floor. As he had said the words, John couldn't stop himself. He reached back and let out all of the rage on Anderson. How could that prick call his boyfriends such names?

At the action, Sherlock's head flew up and his attention landed on John, the man that had just protected him from the verbal onslaught. He couldn't keep from twitching his mouth into a grin as he watched John. Greg, caught completely off guard watched the man fall. "John!" He shouted and when John turned he saw the fury behind his eyes.  
"Oh no, you're not going to protect him are you Greg?" He giggled dangerously. Greg just sighed and shook his head.  
"No, but now I can't punish him through work, and I will have to answer to the big boss." He closed his eyes in frustration.

John smiled at the man and glanced around at the Yarders then at the unconscious Anderson. "No one saw anything did they? He tripped didn't he?" John asked the other people with a threatening undertone. Shocked, they all nodded in unison. John grinned and glanced to Greg, but before anyone could say anything, Molly Hooper pushed through the doors to the morgue and smiled at the company, but it was dropped when her eyes landed on Anderson.  
"Oh!" She spouted in surprise. "What happened?" She asked, eyes flitting about the place.

Sherlock chuckled, "He tripped." He muttered and then turned to face his boyfriend, walking across the room to the man. "Thank you John." He said before pressing his lips to John's in front of everyone in the morgue. If anyone had a problem with it, they didn't voice their opinion for fear that John would hear. From behind, Greg snapped a picture of the two lovers as insurance against Sherlock and as he did so, Molly giggled receiving a wink from the DI.


End file.
